A printing method of the type as described above is employed for personal use or for the production of small amounts of printed matters since it is convenient compared with industrial printing methods and, thus, is suitable for small-scale printing. In this printing method, however, the degree of pressure being applied, the time for which pressure is applied, and the operation temperature will vary since it is usually performed by unskilled or non-professional ones. Hence, it is desired for printing ink to produce a uniform printed image even if it is applied by such unskilled ones.
Heretofore, in this printing method, w/o type nonvolatile oil-based oily ink and water/glycol-based aqueous ink have been used. These inks, however, have disadvantages in that printed matters are stained because of their low drying speeds. Furthermore, the former oil tends to cause oil bleeding, and the latter ink, when used in a large amount, tends to produce color unevenness (crawling).